


On to you

by greengrapegaze



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Breakfast in Bed, Come Swallowing, Corset, Corsetry, Cross-Dressing Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Sherlock Holmes, Dating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dress Up, Dresses, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, French Kissing, Fucking, Hair-pulling, High Heels, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sherlock in Heels, Sherlock's Hair, Speed Dating, Top John, Top John Watson, Undercover, cross dressing, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengrapegaze/pseuds/greengrapegaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance and probability are very funny things. Tedious, but forever amusing. We know how Sherlock & John met in this universe, but who is to say they didn't meet under more...</p><p><b><i>Sensual</i></b> circumstances in another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On to you

**Author's Note:**

> There is no plot. It's just porn. Please enjoy & excuse my shitty summary. Also excuse the fact that I'm teasing you and not just posting it all together into a massive fic. Also, the first chapter will be edited a hell of a ton because I'm an impatient idiot and posted it at 4:45 AM or something similar.

It was meant to be a simple case; get in, figure out who the killer was, and then get out. However, the culprit had slipped through his clutches the first time-which meant that now he needed to take an entirely different route. Fine with him.

Standing before a diverse crowd of single party participants, Sherlock took in the general gist of the building. His spidery fingers curling over his narrow hips as he deemed it time to stride forward into the proclivities. It was all going according to plan as he surveyed the people milling and mingling about. They were watching and he was getting all the information he needed just by their responses to his presence. Some seemed horrified, others intrigued, and a few were practically _salivating_ over themselves. He didn’t blame them.

With the aid of a corset, Sherlock knew he had a delightful curve appeal. He’d gone to great lengths to dress himself up for the case, pulling out all the stops and even removing himself of nearly all bodily hair. So, yes, he could understand perfectly. Even he had to admit that he looked good in the short sleeveless dress with the sheer panels. His favorite part being the intricate emerald beading and lace detailing over the skirt. It ended four inches above his knees, which he also decided looked ravishing alongside the strappy black kitten heels he wore. It was an elegant look and certainly one to be proud of. 

And _if_ he might be overdressed for the elementary task of wining and dining, he at least looked decent. Stepping to the side, the brunet removed a small compact to check his makeup as well as give himself something to focus on as he waited for a sign to pinpoint the killer. Fingers adjusting ebony locks in the meantime, Sherlock hummed and then leaned back to admire the rest of his features. It was only then that he noticed someone approaching from behind. A woman with vibrant auburn hair and a nervous smile that alluded to the fact that this wasn’t something she did frequently. Whether it was her going after more feminine characters or the dating parameters, the detective would never know as a blond man beat her to it. 

He almost felt sorry for her if it weren’t for the way the blond asserted himself in a way she never could have. He stood tall, cobalt gaze imploring and endless, and his tone… It was calm but _reserved_ as if he were hiding a storm within. “John Watson. Would you perhaps be interested in some light conversation and some wine?” Simple words from what might be an ordinary and plain man. Yet he was nothing less than intriguing.  
Closing his compact carefully, Sherlock let his gaze travel over the short stature with calculated curiosity. **_Obviously military-it’s within the hair cut and stance-recently invalidated from… Tan below the wrist supporting the theory that he was somewhere in a heated climate. Afghanistan? Perhaps Iraq? Need more data. Going by the indentations on fingers, he was an army doctor._ Interesting.** He wasn’t the killer, but that didn’t mean he would write him off. Not quite so quickly. 

Allowing his lips to curl into a smirk, Sherlock put his compact away inside his clutch and outstretched a hand. “Sherlock Holmes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm a pretty dang shitty writer, but I also like to allow people to draw their own conclusions and come up with their own ideas as to what characters are wearing. 
> 
> Now, if anyone is interested in what I imagined Sherlock to be wearing in the beginning of the fic... It would be this [this](http://38.media.tumblr.com/29b6aec07454de70456560154cbdf2ea/tumblr_n4glvcZlUO1tro58oo6_250.jpg) outfit ( _Zuhair Murad - Fall Winter 2013 201_ ), his lipstick would be [this](http://i2.wp.com/www.613style.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/tumblr_mccd698fy41qdwvh7o1_400.jpg?resize=347%2C422) shade, his eyeshadow would look like [this](http://stylonica.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/smokey-eye-makeup.jpg), and his hair similar to [this](http://www.chicfactorgazette.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/1960shairstyle.jpg). All images were found on google, excluding the dress. That was in my inspirations tumblr.


End file.
